Imagineclan Challenges
by Swiftstorm of Forestclan
Summary: These are all of my Imagineclan challenges. I am now Dapplepaw. These are my challenges. From my first challenges to my newest. Please R&R! Rated T for warriors.
1. True Friends

**I am Dapplepaw, an apprentice of Imagineclan. This is my first challenge. Enjoy!**

True Friends

A tan tabby she-cat with blue eyes raced through a green-leaf forest. She twisted and turned around trees. Suddenly, she tripped and fell. She realized she had tripped over a log. She tried to get up but her left paw was in pain. Suddenly, she heard a yowl and a cat had rushed to her side. She looked up to see a brown tom with some long stripes on his back. "Fallenleaf?" she meowed. Fallenleaf was her friend. "Yes, Sunwing. I am here," he meowed. "I will always be there for you," he meowed before picking her up by the scruff. She was heavy and it took a few moments to get her to the camp. As soon as they got there, he let out a loud yowl. Every cat came racing to them. "Sunwing is hurt," he meowed before collapsing with exhaustion. "Fallenleaf," Sunwing meowed before she feinted. What she didn't know was that her hurt paw was bleeding very badly. The clan hauled the two best friends to the medicine cat den.

A week later, Sunwing awoke to see her paw wrapped up in cob-webs. She looked around to see Fallenleaf laying beside of her. "Fallenleaf?" she asked. Suddenly, the memories of the fall came back to her. She gasped. She growled in pain but she heaved herself to her paws and came closer to Fallenleaf. "Fallenleaf," she meowed. He was asleep and very tired. Suddenly, a brown she-cat with blue eyes trotted inside. "Sunwing, get back in your nest! Don't worry about Fallenleaf, he is just asleep," the she-cat meowed. Sunwing quickly lied down. Suddenly she realized that she had a crush on Fallenleaf. Just after that, sleep overcame her.

Fallenleaf awoke to see Sunwing staring at him. "Sunwing, you are alright," he exclaimed. "Because of you," Sunwing meowed. "I have to tell you something," they both said. "Let's say it at the same time," Sunwing suggested. "I love you," they both said. Sunwing smiled as they leaned closer and touched noses. That moment was perfect.

A moon later, Sunwing's leg hadn't healed yet but Fallenleaf still never left her side. Sunwing had fallen for him quickly. The two were in love. Luckily, Sunwing was able to walk. The two went on a walk. Sunwing and Fallenleaf walked side-by-side. Sunwing looked at him, smiling. Sudddnly, she felt that she was falling. "Sunwing," Fallenleaf yowled. He quickly caught her. She realized that she had been falling into a rabbit hole. At that moment she realized that a true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down, sometimes literally. Fallenleaf was that true friend.

Four moons later, Sunwing lie in the nursery. "Are you okay?" Fallenleaf asked. That was the question se was asked every minute. She simply nodded. She curled up and watched as he did the same. Sunwing saw that he had brought her a squirrel. "Thanks," she meowed before eating it. She was getting close to having kits. "What should we name them?" she asked Fallenleaf. "Maybe Leafkit, Wingkit, Lovekit, and Lightkit," he meowed. "Perfect," she purred and leaned on him. Soon, they were watching the sunset together.

The next week, the kits had come. They had named them their original names. Leafkit was a small golden-brown she-kit with blue eyes. Wingkit looked exactly like her mother. Lovekit was a bright brown she-kit with green eyes. Lightkit was a very bright golden-brown she-kit with green eyes. The kits were racing around Sunwing. She laughed when Wingkit tripped over her tail. After a few moments, the kits were tired and were falling down. Sighing, Sunwing lied down and watched them fall asleep. Fallenleaf walked inside and sat beside of her. They touched noses and watched their kits. It was like that moment was perfect. Sunwing now knew that the saying was true; true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down.


	2. Life is Fragile

**Dapplepaw here, otherwise known as Dapple, with a new challenge!**

Life is fragile

A red tabby tom with green eyes crouched down. He looked around and began to stalk. He quickly pounced and bit a squirrel's neck. He looked around. He had heard that Scarclan was starving. He trotted to the border and quickly waited for a patrol to come. Without the patrol seeing him, he lied the prey on the border and began walking away. Suddenly, he heard a growl. It was his mentor! Before him was a blue she-cat with gray stripes on her tail and blue eyes.

"Flamepaw, how dare you? You know that our clan must be fed first! I know you thought well but we need food too. I am taking you to Skystar. She might understand," she meowed and walked back to the camp with him right behind.

Flamepaw squeaked in fear as Skystar loomed over him.

"Flamepaw, you have gave prey to another clan. You should know better! You meant well but you should not done that," she meowed.

Flamepaw nodded.

"I understand," he meowed.

"You are on Elder's Duty for a moon," she meowed before he left.

It was the first day of work. Flamepaw was walking into the den when a silver tabby she-cat suddenly came beside of him.

"Hi Flamepaw, I hear you got into trouble," she meowed.

"Hi, Silverpaw. I did, but I am okay with it," he meowed.

Silverpaw was the prettiest apprentice in Forestclan. She smiled at him before running away. Flamepaw finally made it to the elder den.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" said Hawktail, said a brown tabby elder tom with amber eyes.

"Sure," said Flamepaw.

"Once there was a young apprentice. His name was Nightpaw. He loved to hunt. One day he was hunting with his friends and his mentor when an Iceclan patrol attacked. They were out numbered but both clans called for more cats. After a long battle, many cats died. Most of Nightpaw's family had died. It was a bad time for his clan. He spread word to love life and live it the right way," the elder meowed.

"Thank you," Flamepaw meowed before leaving.

-  
Flamepaw was a warrior, Flamewing. Flamewing was out on a patrol when they smelled Scarclan. "Let's get them," said another warrior. "No, we can't waste lives. Don't hurt anyone," Flamewing meowed. The cats nodded. Even then, he still remembered the story.

-  
Silverheart and Flamewing lay in the nursery. "Let's name them Nightkit, Lightkit, Hawkkit, and Frostkit," he meowed.

Two moons later, Flamewing's kits sat in front of with large eyes. He smiled at his mate before laying down.

"Now, where was I?" he meowed.

"You were at the part when mom came up to you by the Elder den," Frostkit meowed.

"Okay, She smiled and I left. I went into the Elder den. Hawktail was in there and he asked if I wanted a story. I said okay. He began the story. 'Once there was a young apprentice. His name was Nightpaw. He loved to hunt. One day he was hunting with his friends and his mentor when an Iceclan patrol attacked. They were out numbered but both clans called for more cats. After a long battle, many cats died. Most of Nightpaw's family had died. It was a bad time for his clan. He spread word to love life and live it the right way.' Remember kits, Life is fragile so love life and live it to the fullest," he meowed to the four kits.

"Now, go play," he meowed. The four kits smiled at their father and ran out of the den. He could hear them telling everycat in the camp about the story. He smiled and fell asleep.

**How do you like it? Please R&R!**


	3. Shadows In a Sunlit Place

**Dapplepaw here. I am back with my third challenge. I think Idid really good on this one. What do my readers think? Please R&R!**

* * *

Shadows in a Sunlit Place

Vinestar stood on a hill of boulders. He looked at the clan below him. He was truly an Iceclan warrior. He was never happy in Forestclan and look at him now. He is a leader of Iceclan, and it is all because of a fox. Well, it might be easier to start from the beginning.

A frosty gray tom with green eyes padded through a forest. He looked around to make sure that there was still a young cat behind of him. The young cat was a black tom with blue eyes. He smiled at the older tom. The frosty tom smiled back. They stopped in a small clearing.

"Okay, Blackpaw, what do you smell?" the older tom meowed.

"I smell something strange... I think it is... Fox," he yowled. Not more than a heartbeat later, the two saw a bushy ginger tail.

"Run, Blackpaw. Run," yowled the tom but as soon as the apprentice turned to leave the fox leapt from the bushes and landed right in front of him.  
The black apprentice opened his eyes wide and he started backing up.

"Help, Vinefrost," the scared apprentice meowed. The fox looked at Vinefrost and back at the apprentice. Not waisting a second, the fox leapt onto the apprentice. Vinefrost leapt at it and scratched its nose but it had already gave Blackpaw a blow on his side. The fox yelped in pain but didn't give up. Vinefrost was flung away and he crashed into a tree. Not a second later, the apprentice was in the fox's jaws.

"No," Vinefrost yowled and bounded foreword, not even flinching at the pain caused by a large wound in his shoulder. He leapt onto the fox's back and the fox dropped the helpless apprentice. Vinefrost bit the fox's neck, making it very weak. The ginger animal grabbed Blackpaw again and flung the hardly alive cat at a tree.

"Blackpaw," Vinefrost yowled and watched Blackpaw crash into the tree. The black cat's spine snapped, he was dead. Vinefrost froze for a moment. The fox noticed this and it rolled over. It then pinned Vinefrost to the ground. Vinefrost growled.

"Big mistake," he growled before grabbing the creature's neck, scratching it, and bit its neck. The fox yelped and fell. Vinefrost's victory feeling was short because only two tail-lengths away was his apprentice, his dead apprentice. Vinefrost felt tears forming as he grabbed his apprentice's scruff and dragged him back to camp. He knew he would be in trouble. Blackpaw was Nightstar's son. The gray tom watched as he entered the camp and it became silent. He watched as an amazing midnight black she-cat with green eyes came out of her den.

"Vinefrost, is that my son?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, Nightstar. There was a fox and it..." he was cut off by the black cat.

"Silence! You have led Blackpaw to his death and you shall be punished! You are sentenced to exile," she yowled, growled after. Many cats were shocked. Gasps and growls flooded the clearing. The growls were not at him though, they were at Nightstar.

"Leave now. I never wish to see you again, murder! I said leave," she yowled, unsheathing her claws. He felt tears leaving his eyes. He closed his eyes. He knew that his daughter, son, and mate were coming towards him. He opened his eyes and ran. He ran as fast as he could. He ran until his paws hurt. He stopped. He was on the border of Forestclan, his old clan, and Iceclan, a clan who lives in caves under mounds of snow. He smiled.

"I will fit in there better anyway. Maybe my mate and kits will come eventually," he meowed before running into their territory. I would never go back to that clan again. At least, not as long Nightstar is leader.

"Vinefrost of Forestclan? What are you doing in Iceclan territory," said Flamesnow, a white tom with red streaks on his fur and amber eyes.

"I was banished from my clan because of a fox attack. Because of something I did not do. Because of Nightstar," Vinefrost meowed. Flamesnow nodded before taking Vinefrost to the Iceclan camp. The clan quickly accepted him. Snowstar, the leader at the time, trusted him more than most. When he had his first apprentice, he was quickly made deputy. Within only six moons, he was leader.

That is how he got where he is now. He suffered through pain and hate only to rise to the very top. His mate and kits eventually came to his clan. Nightstar died of green cough only two moons after Vinestar became leader. Vinestar also became a father of six more kits. They were named Nightkit, Frostkit, Snowkit, Flamekit, Blackkit, and Foxkit. He died of old age. Flamesnow became leader after him and made Frostkit, now Frostwing, deputy. She became leader and made her father and mother proud. They had battles with Forestclan when Nightstar was leader. When Nightstar died, though, the fighting decreased until they only had one fight every three or four moons. The memory of Vinestar lives on still. Remember the cat who faced his problems. Remember the cat who suffered only to rise again.


End file.
